Lobstermaker Marc
Lobstermaker Marc is one of the main cast of the Lobstercast. Facts Marc is the host and co-President of Lobstercast. He is a orginal Lobstermaker and take great pride in this. When everyone else seems to forgot that they are doing a podcast Marc seems remind them. Marc is quck to anger, and is not afriad to yell. His bark seems to be worse then his bite, as he rarely takes action againest his commrades, besides screaming at them. Marc is aslo a kind of diva, and breaks into tears when he feels frustrated or doesn;t get his way. Marc seems to not know how to pronunce some words, and sometimes completly mixs up his words. He is a virgin obessed with woman and sex. Marc is a former steroid user, ex-con (camper), current owner of the Magic School Bus, and has a gambling & porn addiction. He is in scareapy to try and slove his problems. Talents and Skills Marc has shown many talents over the course of Lobstercast. He has a enclypedia like knowledge of 80's and 90's sitcoms. Marc is a self proclaimed master chef. However, most of his recipes are unediable. Even though he has no drivers liscene he is a skilled driver. Having partipated in races and car chases. He is also known to be able to do wicked jumps with a go-kart. He can perform amazing mystical acts of magic as The Impossible Marc. Alex trained Marc to be a boxer. Marc had a uncanny ability in "The Pre-Tape" to guess what the other Lobstermakers are going to say sometimes. Relationships Other Cast Members Alex Alex is the Blue Beetle to Marc's Booster Gold. The only offical Lobstermakers are great friends who sometimes fight, but always make up with a candy bar. Tony Depending on what day of the week it is Marc could be great firends with Tony or Tony can be Marc's verbal punching bag. Most of (if any) hostility seems to come from Marc's end. Where Tony seems to admire Marc for some reason. Jake Marc thinks Jake is futuristc robot from Alaska created to give Marc money. That's pretty much how Marc see's Jake. Montana For the most part Marc and Montana get along, and have even had some bonding moments. However, they are over shadowed by Montana tricking and being mean to Marc. Other Characters Greg the Intern Greg is considered by Marc to be one of his mortal enemies. Not understanding the appeal of him, Marc would like nothing more than to see Greg gone. However, Greg does have a 10 year bonding contract. Chase Skylar Marc's other mortal enemy. Marc doesn't trust cops as their all corrupt. Chase being one of them in Marc's eyes. Dr. Vincent Ghoulsby. Dr. Ghoulsby is Marc's scareoligist and tries to help Marc through his many problems. Marc goes to him to hear spooky puns. Jerry Jerry is a sound effects wizard who Marc has follow him around. Jerry is there always to bring the comdey for Marc. As Marc even calls Jerry "My comdey". Quotes "Hi guys and welcome to Lobstercast! This is Marc and with me as always is..." -s1&s2 Most episodes "No hugs. Show's over!" -s1e19 "Do you think the carpet matches the drapes? You see, I can be sexist!" - S1E50 "Paper, it's hard to eat. Especially in envelope form. " - s2e9 "Baby, we gotta go back to my place. We can discuss taxes all night." - s2e24 "up next, we'll have 2 live cru reading dante's inferno" Notes *Marc has killed 2 people. *Marc has died 7 times. *Marc has been in the 2nd most episodes. Only Alex has been in more.